Let's Go Nowhere That We Know
by flowerrrs25
Summary: Ross and Laura go to a concert together. Secretly. Or maybe not so secretly. Fluff. Raura. One-shot.


Disclaimer: Austin and Ally and Ross and Laura aren't mine.

A/N: Me staying up until 3 am plus a Raura selfie equals this story. So yeah.

* * *

"Hey Ross, you could probably be a little more subtle," she says dryly, as she walks into his dressing room.

He raises his eyebrows. "Subtle about what?"

"Um, looking at my butt? In front of a live audience?" she says, grinning.

The tips of his ears turn red. "I was so not looking at your butt," he protests. "I was just…looking in a general direction."

"Uh, yeah, the general direction of my butt," she teases.

"Fine, Laur," he sighs. "I admit it. What do you want me to do? You have a nice ass. A _great_ ass." He pauses. "An ass that should come sit down next to me."

With that he grabs her hand, pulling her down on the couch, and she huffs out a breath at the abrupt movement. "I should really thank wardrobe for putting _Ally_ in all those tight skirts and jeans," he says. "Maybe send them a fruit basket or something. They deserve it."

She laughs. "Tonight was a fun episode, wasn't it?"

He scowls. "What was fun about it? _Austin_ had to watch you flirt with that idiot guy the entire time."

She rolls her eyes. "Yeah, _Austin _had to watch _Ally_, not me. It's called _acting_, Ross."

"Still not into it," he grumbles.

"Is that why you kept interrupting him every time he tried to talk to me between takes?" she asks, grinning. "I bet he thinks you're pretty rude."

"Whatever," he says breezily. "He's not the one taking his super hot secret girlfriend to a concert tonight, so I'm over it."

"Oh my god," she squeals. "I'm so excited. Walk The Moon. I've wanted to see them live forever." She grins and springs to her feet. "We can talk about your jealousy issues later."

"I don't have jealousy issues," he sputters as he stands up to follow her out. "I'm just—"

"Jealous?" she interrupts, her eyes widening when he makes a grab for her.

"Laura, I swear—"

She giggles as she runs away from him and he shakes his head before he chases her down the empty hallway and out into the parking lot.

He catches up to her and grabs her by the waist, pulling her towards him, and she smiles up at him as she rests her hands on his chest. "You're such a dork," he says, grinning down at her.

"_Your_ dork," she says, her eyes serious, and he realizes she's trying to make him see that he has nothing to be jealous about.

"Yeah?" he asks, leaning his head down.

"Yeah," she whispers, as she tilts her head up and—

"Ross? Ross? Dude, where are you?"

They spring apart when they hear someone calling his name and she's over by her car faster than he knows what's happening. He catches her eye as his brothers and sister surround him, and she gives him a small smile, waving her phone at him to let him know that she'll text him when she's there. He nods almost imperceptibly at her, a smile ghosting across his face as he lets his family drag him into the waiting car.

He hates keeping this from their friends and family and he knows she doesn't like it either but neither of them is ready to face the inevitable _but what if you break up? _and the _this is a terrible idea, what about the show?_ talks, not to mention the slew of hate from his fans that she'll undoubtedly get if word gets out that she's Ross Lynch's girlfriend.

So they're in their bubble for now, sneaking kisses on set and going on the _very_ occasional date and staying up late for under-the-covers phone calls. They've had kind of a complicated journey to get here, so it makes sense, he guesses, that their relationship is kind of complicated. Well, that's not necessarily true. The _logistics_ of their relationship is complicated, but what he feels for her and the way he feels when he's with her is not.

* * *

They had gotten together a few weeks after filming of the new season of the show started. It had been rocky and awkward between them right when they had gotten back because they had _almost_ happened in the spring, their trips to Australia and New York bringing them closer than ever, but then he left for a few months to tour and promote his movie and they had barely spoken during that time. He wasn't exactly _mad_ at her, because he knew he could have made more of an effort as well, but there was an undeniable, uncomfortable tension for the first few weeks.

His feelings for her, however, hadn't changed in those months they had been apart. And he was painfully reminded of said feelings the first day they got back to filming. She had hugged him the second she saw him, and in that moment, a flood of emotion had come rushing back to him and he figured he was pretty much screwed. Because she didn't seem interested anymore and it was weird and difficult between them, until all of a sudden, one day, it wasn't.

"I don't like this," she blurted out one day when they were running lines together. "Why are we being so weird?"

He sighed. "You tell me."

She looked at him with wide eyes and his heart clenched and he's pretty sure everything he was feeling was written on his face for her to see.

"Can we go back to being friends?" she whispered. "I miss you."

He swallowed, then nodded, and then she was in his arms and his chin was resting on her head and they stayed like that, silent, just breathing, for a little longer than what was probably appropriate. And then it was like everything negative had dissolved into thin air and he went back to teasing her and she went back to arguing with him and it was perfect.

Until one night, it became even more perfect. It was after a taping, one of the few that didn't have a live audience, and they were walking to the parking lot together. She tripped on the sidewalk and he caught her before she fell and it was probably the most cliché thing in the entire universe but their eyes locked and he lowered his head and she raised hers and then they were kissing. And then he was _making out_ with Laura Marano in the backseat of her car and it was like three years of every kind of _tension_ had just melted away.

"I like you," he said quietly.

She blushed. "I like you, too, Ross."

Then she kissed him again. And then she pulled back.

"What does this mean?"

He looked at her seriously, because he wanted her to know that this wasn't a game to him and that he was in it as much as she was.

"What do you want it to mean?"

She hesitated. "I want…I want us to be an…_us_. But—"

"You don't want to tell anyone?" he finished, because he knows her and he knew what she was thinking. Because he was thinking the same thing.

"Is that awful?" she asked as she wrung her hands together. "Oh god, that's awful, isn't it?"

He took her hand in his. "I agree with you. I think it'd be a bad idea to tell anyone now." He hesitated. "But…I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you, too," she whispered, and then he held her like he had imagined doing for months and months and months and they had been together ever since.

* * *

He's jolted out of his thoughts when the car stops in front of the concert venue. They're a little late because of the taping so the opener has already started and he's just getting into the song when his phone buzzes.

From: Laura Marano  
To: Ross Lynch

_I'm here_ _:D_

From: Ross Lynch  
To: Laura Marano

_Awesome! Where are you?_

From: Laura Marano  
To: Ross Lynch

_In the back, on the left side of the stage._

From: Ross Lynch  
To: Laura Marano

_Okay, good I'm on the right. How should we do this?_

From: Laura Marano  
To: Ross Lynch

_Try to get away after they start and then pretend to run into me on your way to the bathroom? _

From: Ross Lynch  
To: Laura Marano

_Got it. :)_

He waits for exactly two songs after Walk The Moon starts before he tells his family that he'll be right back and he texts her as soon as he's in the empty lobby. She emerges from the other set of doors a minute later and his heart _stops_. She apparently had time to change and do her make up before the concert started because she's dressed in the tightest jeans he's ever seen and a one shouldered top and her hair is wild and her makeup is dark and he doesn't think he's laid eyes on anything sexier in his entire life.

His mouth runs dry as she runs up to him, grinning. "Holy shit," he croaks out. "You look incredible."

She bites her lip and it's all he can do not to groan. "I thought it might be too much but it's a concert and I figured this way people probably wouldn't recognize me, not that people normally _do_ rec—hey!"

He takes her hand and drags her towards a mostly deserted side hallway. He turns around quickly and before she can say anything, his mouth is on hers. She's startled at first but soon melts into it, and she wraps her arms around his neck as he circles his around her waist. He kisses her for a long moment, finally releasing her with a gentle nip to her lower lip.

Her eyes stay closed when he pulls back and he leans his forehead against hers as he tightens his arms around her. "Sorry," he mumbles. "I just…you look really, really _hot_."

She leans her head back and looks up at him, her cheeks slightly flushed. "I um…um…we should…we should go inside!" she says. She nods to herself. "Yeah. We should go inside, because your family's going to wonder where you are and we came here to see this band and—"

He's kissing her again before he can even think about it and she sighs into his mouth as he feels her relax in his arms. He circles his fingertips against her back lightly as she tugs gently at his hair. "Let's go," he says, when he finally pulls back.

She can only nod at him as she allows him to lead her inside. "So I'm just supposed to say I ran into you?" he says into her ear.

She nods. "Just say it never came up at work this week."

And somehow they convince his family that her being there was a complete coincidence. He dances with her, both of them bouncing around wildly and singing along to all of the songs, and somehow her hand stays in his the entire time.

And during _Iscariot_ there's nothing more he wants to do than wrap his arm around her shoulders and have her lean into him as he sways with her so he does, making sure to put a little distance between them and his family. And he hopes that they still look _friendly_ enough when she rests her head on her chest and wraps her arms around him but when he looks back to see if anyone notices, everyone's eyes are fixated on the stage. So he doesn't worry about it and instead holds her a little closer and lets his lips brush the top of her head.

She turns to him during the encore, a huge grin on her face, and he grins just as widely back and he decides that this is one of the best nights of his entire life.

When the concert is over they all walk out slowly, raving over the show, and she turns to face them, a smile on her face. "It was awesome to see you guys," she says. "I can't believe this happened!"

His mom smiles back at her. "How are you getting home, Laura? Did you drive?"

"I just have to text my sister, she said she'd come get me," she replies.

"Don't be silly," his mom exclaims. "Ross, drive her home!"

Laura makes a noise of protest. "That's really okay, he doesn't—"

"Take my car," she says to him, handing him the keys. "We'll all go home in the other car."

"Okay," he says a little dazedly, not quite believing their luck, and then they tell his family goodbye and they're alone again as they walk to the opposite side of the parking lot together.

"Tonight was perfect," she says dreamily, and he wraps his arm around her, pressing his lips to the side of her head.

"I can't believe all of that worked," he replies. "This was awesome."

"You tired?" he asks, as she leans slightly against him.

"A little," she says, yawning despite herself. "Okay, yeah, I'm tired. Today was a long day. But a good day." She looks up at him and smiles and his heart does that weird thing where it stops again. "A really good day."

"A really, really good day," he says. He hesitates. "I feel awful sometimes that I can't take you out. I want to brag about you to the world but then sometimes, when people are acting shitty, I just want to keep this all a secret forever."

"I bet people saw us tonight," she says, sighing. "There's no way they didn't."

He opens the door for her as they reach the car. "What should we do?" he asks as he slides into the driver's seat.

"We could deny it," she says. "Say we were there as friends and avoid it."

He nods and pulls the car out of the parking lot

"Or," she says quietly, her voice hesitant. "We could maybe…tell people? At least our families for now? But still tell everyone else we're friends?"

He takes one hand off the wheel to squeeze her hand. "I know you hate lying."

She shakes her head. "I felt really bad," she says quietly. "And hey, if we tell them, maybe they'll cover for us so we can actually go on actual dates."

"That would be pretty great," he replies. "I have so many things I want to do with you."

"Surfing lessons and then French toast and then watching movies together?" she says teasingly, her grin getting wider as he blushes. "Did I forget anything?"

"Wait, you read magazines about me?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "Interesting. So how many of those posters of me do you have stored away somewhere?"

She sputters and he laughs. "No need to hide anymore Laura, although I don't know why you'd need a poster when you have the real thing," he says arrogantly, flexing his arm for her.

She rolls her eyes. "You're such an idiot."

"_Your_ idiot," he says, repeating her words from earlier that night, and she smiles fondly at him.

And he takes a deep breath because he's falling hard and he's falling fast for the girl sitting next to him. And he's never felt like this about _anyone_ and it's a little scary but also the best feeling in the world.

He pulls into her neighborhood and parks the car a block away from her house.

"Are you making me walk?" she asks, amused.

"Your dad's home, right?" he asks dryly, and she nods slowly, her expression confused. "I really want to kiss you good night but I also really want to avoid getting my ass kicked."

"He wouldn't do that!" she exclaims. "He likes you!"

He just looks at her.

She flushes. "Okay, yeah, this is probably the safer thing to do."

He opens the door and walks around to open hers. She looks a little confused but steps out anyway, and he leans back against the car and then pulls her to him.

She wraps her arms around his neck and he rubs circles into her back as he looks down at her.

"Tonight was amazing," she whispers. "I'm really glad we did that."

"Hopefully we can do it more often," he replies. "But the surfing-French-toast-movies date is definitely first."

"Of course it is, Ross," she sighs, pretending to be bored by the idea.

"You love it, Laura," he teases, grinning.

"I might love one thing in particular about that date," she says quietly, her eyes serious now. And it's not an _I love you_ because he knows they're not quite there yet but his heart beats a little faster anyway.

"Me too," he whispers, and then he kisses her. It's soft and slow and he presses his lips chastely to hers one, two, three times before he leans away but she follows him and pulls his head back down to kiss him again. He exhales through his nose and kisses her a little harder this time, letting his tongue curl around hers as she runs her hands through his hair.

Both of their chests are rising and falling a little more quickly than before when they pull apart and he smirks at her. "That was uh, one hell of a good night kiss," he says, trying to slow his heart.

"That was one hell of a good night," she replies, then steps away from him. "Walk me home?"

He eyes her cautiously. "Just to the end of the driveway, Ross, he won't see you," she says exasperatedly.

"If he does, I'm holding you responsible for my death. I'll haunt you."

"Bring it," she says as she takes his hand.

They reach the end of her driveway a minute later and he glances over at her house to see that lights are still on. And then he throws all his caution to the wind and kisses her again. "Good night, Laura," he says, kissing her one last time before he steps away. He turns back after a few seconds to see her staring after him.

She looks happy. And he's happy because he knows he's made her happy.

And really, that's all he needs.

His phone buzzes when he gets to his car and he grins like an idiot when he sees the message even though it's really nothing.

From: Laura Marano  
To: Ross Lynch

_Good night, Ross._

* * *

Reviews are much appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
